Nightmare Squad
by brina968
Summary: Six people thrown together to fight a common enemy. This is the Nightmare Squad, a group used to save humanity from the evil part of the supernatural. But, one team member starts to suffer from a curse that will kill him and destroy the world. the chapters will have cases and main plot mixed in. Human names only.
1. list of characters

Here is all the characters in this story. I will use the human names in the story.. Some of the characters have one bad and one good pairing, the bad is onesided.

**List of Characters & Powers**

**GOOD SIDE**

**Leader:**_ Japan/Kiku, 300_ – Kitsune (foxfire, changes form from half-fox to full fox, long life). Main pairing is with Yao.

_Canada/Matthew, 17_ – Nature (Talk to animals, change into different animal forms, connected to every plant and animal, Plant/Earth control). He is known as the all-cub/kit/pup to the animals. Main pairings are with Lars and Vlad.

(AN: I will tell you a surprise about Matthew in a later chapter.)

_Kumajiro/Kuma, 1 _– Pet bear of Matthew and always calls Matt Brother. Vlad is the only other person, besides Matthew, that can go near him without getting bit.

_England/Arthur, 18 _– Divine Powers (Angel wings, Blessings, light powers, exorcisms). Main pairings are with Francis and Lukas.

_China/Yao, 100_ – Dragonborn (Changes into a dragon, fire breath, long life) and Chinese exorcist (Charms, Blessings, Exorcisms). Main pairings are with Ivan and Kiku.

_S. Italy/Romano/Lovino, 16_ – Healing (curse removal (except death curses), Shields, heal others). Main pairing is with Antonio.

_Romania/Vlad, 18 _ - Arcane Powers (Shadows, Curses) and Vampire(Blood Rage/Lust, Super Speed, Super Strength, weak(not dies) when in sunlight, Night Vision). Main pairing is with Matthew.

_Norway/Lukas, 19 _– Elemental (Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Lighting). Main pairing is with Arthur.

**EVIL SIDE**

**Leader: **_Russia/Ivan, 25 _– Winter (Ice, Snow, Water). Main pairing is with Yao.

_Netherlands/Lars, 20_ – Necromancy (raises/control the dead, death curses, decay). Main pairings is with Matthew.

_France/ Francis, 21 _– Mind control, Plants(Roses), and Love(creates Aphrodisiacs). Main pairings is with Arthur and Antonio.

_America/Alfred, 18 _– Energy shots (can shoot energy bullets out of a small gun) and Cancel out Magic/Magic Drain. No main pairings.

(AN: You will learn some thing surprising about Alfred later in, like, chapter three of the plot.)

**Neutral**

_Spain/Antonio, 21 _– Visions (sees Future at random times). Main pairings are with Francis and Lovino. He is known for getting kidnapped by the evil side.

Me: HOLY FUCK! This story will have so many characters and pairings. I hope that people will like some of the human names that I picked.

Canada: Will I-

Me:-Yes.

Canada: FUCK YOU. *Leaves*

Me: I guess I have to drink all the maple syrup by myself.

*runs back* Canada: Maple! Where?

Me: here *throws maple bottle* I need you here next chapter to say the warnings and the disclaimer.

*nods head* Canada: okay.

Me & Canada: See you soon readers.


	2. prologue

*Edited 03/26/2014 – changed Matthew's eye color, fixed some grammer*

Me: Welcome to my newest creation.

Canada: You sound like an evil scientist.

Me: *evil smile* this was created by 12 energy drinks, watching ghost hunt at 2 in the morning, and my own imagination.

Canada: Now I am terrified of my life.

Me: *throws maple syrup bottle* just say the words.

Canada: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like gore, yaoi, or any dark themes.

"Human Talk"

'Animal Talk'

Prologue

Place: Northern Canada

Date: June 30, 2013

My name is Matthew Williams; I live in a village on the edge between a dark forest and some snowy mountains. I had an older brother but he left the village last year after he got his gift. Everyone, when they turn 17, they go into the mountains to learn about the gifts that our ancestors give each of us.

I started to get ready of my journey, because I was turning 17 the next day. My father helped me.

"If only your mother could see you tomorrow, she would be so happy that little boy is now all grown up," he told me.

Those words just made me feel so sad. My mother passed away shortly after giving birth to me. Everyone told me that I look so much like her with my blue eyes and wavy hair. (AN: I know he normally has violet eyes, but I changed it up for the story later on.)

Date: July 1, 2013

The next day, something out of horror stories came out of the forest nearby my house. It was a large group of undead creatures with a man wearing a dark cloak controlling them. My father gave me my pack and started to make me go up the mountain.

"Matthew, you need to go hide."

"But dad? What about everyone else?"

"I'll help them, just go!"

I nodded my head and started to run towards the mountain. I could hear the screams from the village following me. I started to hear a strange noise behind me, so I turned around and saw three zombies chasing me. I kept on running until I saw a cave up ahead, so I ran to it and collapsed outside of the cave entrance.

When I woke up, I was in for a shock. I was in a den of polar bears, to be exact, a mother bear and her cubs were curled around me. I felt something wet dripping on my neck and I flinched. I looked down and saw that it was the smallest cub licking my neck. It was scary at first, because I thought it was going to bite, but then it started to tickle and I couldn't stop laughing. I felt something move behind me, and I saw the mother bear lick the little cub's head and turn towards me.

'Welcome all-cub,' the bear said to me.

I couldn't stop blinking when I heard the words she said.

"How are you talking to me?"

'Because you are the all-cub and you are part of every one in the animal kingdom.'

So that must be my gift, I thought.

'Food! Hungry!' the little cub on my chest said.

I could feel her move out from behind me as she got up. I started to pet the bear's head as she left.

"What your name?"

'Kumajiro, who are you?'

"My name is Matthew."

'Oh, where is the food?'

"Your mother is getting it. Can you wake the other cubs up?"

'Okay brother.'

To a surprise I got used to talking to the bears. While I was helping wake the other cubs up, I heard a loud bear roar outside the cave entrance along with some loud groaning. Before I had a chance to go look outside, I got grabbed by an undead creature.

"Stay in the cave!" I yelled out to the cubs as I was dragged out.

I saw another undead holding down the mother bear.

'Get away from him!' she roared out as I was thrown on the ground at the man's feet.

Right as the man leaned down to grab me; the she bear broke out of the undead's hold and rammed him away from me. I felt blood hit me, which caused me to look up to see the she bear stabbed in the chest from an undead's arm.

"NO!" I screamed and the plants, all round me, came to life to attack the undead.

I got up and ran to the cave, but before I had a chance, the man grabbed me and started to pull me away. The trees started to throw nuts at him.

"Kill anything that is inside the cave." He said.

At the words, I started to hit him as the plants increased the attacks on him. He stopped pulling me and grabbed me by the neck.

"Call off the attack or the whole area dies," he said as he started to choke me.

Suddenly, a bright light covered the whole area and the undead started to burn away. A guy with bushy eyebrows and white feathered wings came down from above.

"Put the boy down, Lars," he said as he touched the ground.

"No, he will be mine!" Lars said as, still choking me, he pulled me closer.

Lars started to mumble some strange words and I started to feel an unbearable burning pain in my chest.

"This curse will kill you in two years, and the pain will grow until you die from it. You can find me if you want it gone," he said to me, then he threw me on the ground and disappeared.

"Damn that Lars," the winged man said as he got on his knees (AN: Not like that you dirty pervs.) in front of me.

He helped me up because I was too weak.

"Can you please take me to the cave?"

"Sure Poppet."

I wish that I didn't ask that when I saw the blood and body parts on the walls in the cave. A white ball came out of a corner and collided with my chest, which knocked me down.

'Brother! You're safe.'

I saw it was the little bear, Kumajiro; and I started hugging him out of joy. I got up slowly as I saw Arthur pull something from behind a rock. It was my pack and somehow it managed to escape damage.

"I thought this looked important to you." He said to me and I realized that I didn't know his name.

"Thank you," I said as I took the pack away from him, "by the way, my name is Matthew and this is Kuma."

"The name's Arthur."

"The pleasure to meet you," then I looked towards the direction of my village, "can we go check on my village?"

"Sure," Arthur said as he started walking.

I could hear the rocks fall down to cover the cave. As I walked by the she bear's body, the earth pulled the body down.

The whole village was covered in blood and body parts, and there was no stoppage of it as we walked down toward my house. In the town square, my father was there with his innards pouring out. Tears were falling down my face as I went inside my house. I grabbed the few belongings I had and went back outside.

"If you want, you can come live with me," Arthur told me as he tucked in his wings.

"Sure."

"Okay, can you stay here while I get the car?"

He then walked away, it took a few seconds and he pulled up in a 1968 black mustang

* Time Skip *

Place: Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, USA

Date: July 6, 2013

On the whole drive to his house, I felt the burning pain get a little stronger in my chest. I learned that Arthur is part of a supernatural group that helps protect people from the supernatural. I was told that I can learn more about my powers there.

When we started to drive around a mountain edge, I thought that this place has to be in the middle of nowhere. But, when I saw the house, I felt like I was in a horror story (AN: he kinda is in one.), it was a tall, dark house that looked like it would be haunted. It had some windows boarded up, and there was a large rusted gate with two stone gargoyles on each side. Arthur stopped his car in front of the gate and turned towards me.

"This place is used as a safe haven for anyone with supernatural connections to come," he said as he got out of the car and walked up to the gargoyle post on the left side.

I got out and followed him as he moved a brick to show a security system.

"Never judge a book by its cover, you will learn that very easily here," he said as he pushed a button.

"Who-is-it?" the computer asked.

"Arthur and two rescued."

"Pass-word?"

"Let me in or I'll fry you."

"Access-granted," it said as the gate opened up.

"That is a strange password," I told him.

He just shrugged.

"When Yao was setting up the security, someone locked him out of the gate. It was recording when he was yelling out at them to open the gate. So we kept it as the password."

I just nodded my head as we got back into the car. The gate closed after we drove through it. He pulled up into a driveway with other cars, all different types and makes. We got out and I followed him to the front door. He pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Welcome to your new home, Matthew."

'Food!'

Me: I hope all you readers like this story.

Canada: You are crazy.

Me: Only those that are truly insane will deny it.

Canada: Are you denying it?

Me: That is for me to know and for you to find out.

Canada: ….

Me: Please read and review!

Next Chapter preview: Matthew goes to train and learns more about his powers. You get to meet the whole nightmare squad.


	3. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome back to Nightmare squad. Matthew, please say the lovely words.

Canada: Brina doesn't own any of Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like cussing, gore or yaoi-

Me: -or Fluffiness.

Canada: as I was saying, please read and review.

Me: All reviewers will get hugs from the soft and fluffy Kuma.

"Normal Talking"

'Animal Talking'

Chapter One

- A week later -

The person that owns this house is so nice. I get my own room with its own large bathroom and walk-in closet. They even got a bed for Kuma, and a bowl set out for him during meals. Beside me and Kuma, there are six other people living in this large house. I was told that today was the last training before I could join them on the job.

"Matt! Wake up! Time to train!" Someone said while they poked at my face.

I was about to hit them, but Kuma beat me to the punch or should I say bite.

"Ow! You bastard of a bear! Fuck! Get off of my leg, you fucking bastard!"

With that amount of cussing, I guess they sent Lovino to wake me up.

"Kuma, come here," I said as I sat up from the bed.

Kuma came to me carrying a piece of fabric in his mouth.

"Damn, that motherfucking hurt! I have to waste some fucking energy to fix what your fucking bear did."

"Kuma, go say sorry."

'Bu-'

"No buts."

'Okay brother,' Kuma said as he went over to Lovino and started to lick his hand.

"Sorry about that," I said to Lovino.

"That is okay, everyone's a bear in the morning, including bears."

The strange thing about Lovino is that even though he has a bad mouth, he can say nice things… when he feels like it.

"What time is it?"

"Four am."

"Okay, can you leave the room so I could go change?"

"Sure, but I'm taking the bear with me. They told me that he is needed for your training today."

I noticed that Kuma was still licking his hand, and that there was light fish smell in the air.

"Just to warn you Kuma might bite your hand because you have anchovy bits on your hand," when I was done talking, Kuma had Lovino's hand in a death grip and he was still licking the hand.

Lovino walked out of the room; while, one-handedly, trying to get kuma to let go. I quickly got dressed so I could help Lovino out. But, when I opened the door I didn't see Lovino or Kuma anywhere. I noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

Matt,

Your training is at the eastern edge of the forest. You might want to hurry, kuma is very hungry.

-Lovino

I reached the forest edge, and I saw everyone sitting in front of the forest. Kiku got up and walked over to me.

"Matthew, I want you to use you connection with Kuma, to find him in this forest. There are wild animals in this forest, so be careful."

I nodded my head, and ran into the forest.

'Brother! Where are you? I can't see you!' I heard kuma yell out.

I started to move all the branches away from me, and I saw a clear view of Kuma tied to a tree. Then, I saw a feral wolf coming out of the shadows behind Kuma. I was mad and for a second all I saw was white then I started to run on all fours.

'Yes, a free meal,' the wolf said as he got closer to kuma.

'Help!'

'Don't you dare!' I growled out as I ran into the wolf headfirst.

I bit the wolf on the neck as it bit me in the leg. I barely saw the claws as I raked it's stomach. It bit me in the neck as I ripped into his chest. It fell dead onto me, then I pushed it off and went over to Kuma. He started to sniff me.

'It smells like you brother, but you look different.'

I looked down and almost had a heart attack. Instead of hands and feet, I had large white paws.

'Brother, can you help me?' kuma asked while pulling on the rope.

I went and bit it off of him. Kuma climbed onto my back and I started to walk back. The world looked so different; I could smell everything so clearly. I knew that I was getting close to the group because I could hear them. When we got to the edge of the forest, I saw that everyone was waiting for me and Kuma.

"How many polar bears must follow Matt around?" Arthur asked as I walked up with kuma.

'Hi, Kiku-san,' kuma said to Kiku.

"Hello Kuma, have you seen Matthew?" Kiku ask him.

'I'm right here,' I told Kiku.

It was really funny to see the calm Kiku look surprised.

"Kiku, what's wrong?" Lukas asked.

"The larger bear is Matthew."

"What the Fuck?!","Bloody Hell!","What the fucking hell?!","Strange," They all said as they stared at me.

'Kiku, can you tell them to stop staring, please.'

"Matthew, do you know how to change back?"

I shook my head.

"Don't worry, matthew," Kiku said as he walked away, "now that the training is over, it is time to make breakfast."

We all followed him back to the house.

I went back to my room, with kuma, because I was starting to feel sleepy. I climbed into my bed and then Kuma jumped in next to me. We both knocked out.

-Vlad's Pov-

When the food was done, I noticed that matt and kuma were missing, so I went to Arthur.

"Hey, have you seen Matt?"

"Yeah, I saw him go to his room a half hour ago."

"Thanks."

I went to his room and saw the door slightly open. I knocked on the door frame.

"Mattie, breakfast is ready."

I started to blush when I walked in. Matt had his arm on kuma, teddy bear style, and he was on his side in his human form while naked. I got a nosebleed from all his muscles that he always hid. I went in his drawers (AN: the furenture kind) and pulled out a set of drawers (AN: the underwear kind) and pajama pants.

He was turned in a way that had his legs slightly opened. I crossed my fingers hoped he was a deep sleeper, and it turns out he was. After I got him dressed, I put the cover over the two of them and walked out of the room.

Everyone was already eating.

"Did you find him?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, he is knocked out and is back to human."

"He must have used up all his energy from using his powers," Kiku said as I started to eat.

-Back to Matthew's POV-

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked pizza. The first I noticed was that I was under covers, and then I saw I was human again.

'Hungry,' Kuma said as he woke up.

I got up and carried Kuma to the dining room. Everyone was already eating their personal pizza.

"Matt! You just in time for lunch!" Arthur said as I sat down.

Kiku cleared his throat as I grabbed two pizzas.

"Now that everyone is here, we can discuss the next job."

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN!

Canada: *hits author upside the head*

Me: Fucking eh!

Canada: *pulls out hockey stick* Readers please review or I beat up Brina.

Me: *runs out of room* YOU CAN'T BEAT ME UP THE READERS LOVE MY TWISTED AND DARK STORIES!

Canada: *runs after*

Me: Fuck! He's in hockey mode! SAVE ME READERS!

Next Chapter preview: The group, minus Kiku and Kuma, go to Gale estate to deal with Matthew's first case. They will fully learn about all the case details, next chapter.


	4. Chapter 21

Me: I'm alive! Thank you readers and sorry for the long wait. Each case will be multiple chapters long just to warn you about any cliffhangers.

Matthew: Are you planning on being mean to the readers?

Me: Do you want me to be evil to you this chapter?

Matthew: No.

Me: Exactly, Now be a good boy and say the warnings.

Matthew: I better be getting some good maple for this. Brina doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters. She only owns her crazy mind. Don't read this if you don't like yaoi, gore, or other scary stuff.

Me: Now, you all be good readers and review after reading this. As a joke I will be have Horror Movie Rules before every case chapter.

Chapter 2.1

(#1 – Trust in your Instincts)

"Everyone in this group will be going to the Gale estate in northern Kansas. They are having a problem of their daughters getting possessed, mysterious accidents, animals are afraid to go near a room, and a room that always smells like fresh blood. They believe that it is either a ghost or a demon is haunting them. Everything you'll need is already in the van," Kiku told us before we left.

That is how the six of us got into the van and went to my first job. Lukas was the one to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Gale.

"Please sirs, you have to help us, today our eldest, Dorothy been possessed by this thing," Mrs. Gale begged.

"Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to help your family," Lukas turned towards us, "Yao, Arthur, go help their daughter."

Mrs. Gale took the two of them into another room.

"Now Mr. Gale, can you tell us the full story?" Lukas asked.

"Well, we moved here last month and our daughters didn't want to do the move in the first place. They didn't talk to us until a week after the accidents started. They came crying to us, begging for forgiveness for the wrong they did. They told us that they found a strange book in our library; we were surprised because that door was always locked and we didn't have a key for it. They told us that there was a page about revenge in that book and that they read it. Shortly after that, they said that was when the attacks started to happen every day. Every week, one of our daughters gets possessed and tries to drag someone to the room. We always managed to stop them before but each time they get more and more powerful and when we get them back, they say that they need to pay the price."

"Has anyone ever tried to look in that room?"

"No, everyone is too scared after what happened to our dog, Toto."

"What happened?"

"He wasn't scared, and went into the room. The next day, the door was covered in fresh blood and his dead body was on the floor in front of it."

Before Lukas could ask any more questions, Yao and Arthur came back with Mrs. Gale and a young girl around my age. The girl went over and hugged Mr. Gale.

"Mr. Gale, is it okay for you and your family members leave the house for tonight, I don't want any of you to get hurt. We will inform you when we are done."

"Sure, the room is the last down the east hall," Mr. Gale said as he started to write something down, "this is my cell number, call me when it is gone," then he handed the paper to Lukas.

We let them have a few minutes to pack their stuff for the night. When they left, Lukas turned towards us.

"Remember that we don't know what type of supernatural it is, only that it has the ability to possess people," he said as we started to walk towards the hallway.

When we got near the door, my body would not let me move. I just felt like I was frozen with fear and my mind was telling me that I was in danger. While I was fighting with myself, Vlad walked over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Matt? Are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

I started to calm down while he was holding my hand.

"No, my whole body is telling me that the room is bad news, I feel like every fiber in my body doesn't want me to go near it."

Vlad tilted his head while he was thinking.

"It's your instincts telling you what to do. We already know it's dangerous, so don't worry," he said and then he hugged me, "I will always do my best to protect you, even at the cost of my own life."

I blushed at his words as he pulled towards the group that was waiting in front of the door.

"Matthew, are you alright?" Arthur asked

"His Animal instincts were telling not to go into this room," Vlad explained.

As we got ready to open the door, a coppery started to cover everything. I could tell it was coming from the door in front of us.

"Guess that's our cue to enter," Lovino said.

When he opened the door, I had a feeling that all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Me: Hope you like the wizard of OZ hints.

Matthew: What are you going to do to me next chapter?

Me: You'll see.

Next Chapter Preview: Time to meet the spooky creature causing all the trouble. Two of the characters will fight and one will get hurt.


End file.
